A Night to Remember
by PurpleDasies
Summary: It all started out as a great night with a bunch of friends then someone disappears which changes everything.Some FredxDaphne and VelmaxShaggy first fan fic. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Scooby Doo characters. Just this plot it is also my first fan fic so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A girl is locked in a room there are no windows she can't see anything. She opens her eyes to pitch black "I can't see my hands". She tries to move her hands but they're tied to something. Great I always get kidnapped by some crazed villain. Well I guess my nick name is good after all Danger prone Daphne. She smiled thinking of the nick name Fred gave her, Shaggy and Scooby what happened to them her friends. Her smile faded I have to get out of here Daphne thought. She began to struggle and try to loosen the thick rope. The rope was rough and uncomfortable. Daphne felt hopeless how'd did I even get in here. What happened maybe if I figure out how I got here I can get out. Right after she thought that a loud creepy voice was echoing in the room "I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss. Daphne". The voice gave Daphne chills Jeepers that voice is really creepy. She continued to attempt in freeing herself, it wasn't working out. "Miss Daphne do not disobey my order stop trying you will fail",fail is something she has heard too many times and was tired of doing. This only determined her even more to escape and see her friends again. Suddenly a blinding light filled the room "You were warned , now you must pay the price". Daphne was scared her palms began to sweat. She saw two men but only briefly, Hmm maybe I can out run them she thought. When they approached Daphne one of them had a scarlet bandana. He put it over her eyes, she couldn't see again. Also the one was grabbing her; he lifted her up and began to hold Daphne. She squirmed, kicked,and screamed but the man wouldn't budge. His hands were rough and hard. Daphne was trapped again and had no way out she was at the mercy of her captors.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Inc.

Fred was sitting on the couch watching the rain slide down the window pane. He sighed and couldn't believe what had happened, why she would do that. No note nothing all her stuff is here expect her purse. Just a few hours ago he was as happy as can be. When they were dancing together just those few minutes she was his. No one else claimed her he watched the jealous eyes stare them didn't bother him because he was too busy focusing on her it was just the two then in the world for a smell of her lavender perfume was on his jacket were her hands were last. Her hands were so soft and eyes sparkled on the dance floor. Oh and tonight would be the night she would finally know the way he feels. The secret would be known. "Fred" He looked up and saw Velma standing on the steps her eyes looking about to burst into tears. "Fred what happened wasn't your fault none of us knew it was a trap" Fred punched the pillow in frustration he should've known the party would be suspicious."I know you're hurt and worried but this won't help us find Daphne any faster". She knew the truth it was a setup, and could she tell Fred the truth why Daphne has disappeared. Velma felt like crying knowing she might've seen the last of the Daphne her friend a sister."Vems I don't know where to even start looking for her. I don't even know who took her. It all happened so fast." Fred got up and started to walk over to the window he didn't want Velma to see his face. There were tears running softly down his cheeks. Men don't cry he couldn't help it. "Fred" Velma walked over toward him holding a tissue we're going to find her and she'll be fine. Velma said with a smile even though she had a feeling that things would only get worse.

* * *

So cliff hanger what actually happened that night?

Where is Shaggy and Scooby?

What is going to happen to Daphne?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Scooby Doo characters. Just this plot it is also my first fan fic so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Shaggy's POV

Back at Mystery Inc

Shaggy was at the top of the steps, his stomach was growling but he didn't want to eat. Daphne has always been captured before but never before has he and his friends felt so was this time so different what were they keeping from him? His hands were shaking holding on the railing. He was looking at Velma seeing her fighting the tears slowly sliding down her cheek. He wanted to go down and give her a hug and say everything would be okay. He looked at his pal Scooby sitting next to him.

"She likes that other guy anyway Scoob" he sighed "She wouldn't want a coward anyway come on lets go get something to eat old buddy."

" Reah"

They walked down stairs into the kitchen. Shaggy opened the fridge and got some ham and cheese, he began to make a sandwich.

"Raggy rat's wrong"

Shaggy looked down Scooby was sitting next to him there was a look of concern on his head was down low and frowned.

"Yea Scoob we were all having so much fun at the party "he started laughing "The food was really good and Velma looked really pretty in her orange dress. "he smiled "Like she even wore her contacts, which she never does than that Patrick guy showed up.".

Shaggy picked up his sandwich and began to eat it. He looked at his reflection from the fridge. He was slouched against the corner but he noticed he was glaring his body was all tensed.

* * *

Fred's POV

Fred grabbed the tissue and wiped his eyes, he still didn't want anyone to know he's crying even his best friends. Fred had never been so unsure of what to do.

"Velma I'm going to bed good night everyone"

He waved than went upstairs rather quickly, when he reached the hallway upstairs. He looked around and saw each of their own rooms with names on it. His was at the end of the hallway he began to walk down when he got to Daphne's door. He stopped Fred was shaking he felt a sharp pain in his heart as if it was crying out from all the memories of them. He decided to open her door slowly the room was just the way she left it. Everything still in place he smelled her various perfumes taking him back to earlier that day…

**_It's about three in the afternoon_**

**_A soft knocking was heard Daphne opened her door Fred was standing there smiling. "Aren't you going to come down for lunch Daph?" "Freddie "Daphne whinned "You can't see the dress till tonight it's a major rule". She closed her closet "Aw come on Daph, you'll look great tonight." He wasn't lying it was true. She was the most beautiful person in his world and he loved the glares of jealously when others saw her with him. "Okay Fred can you move so I can go eat" Daphne's request brought him back to reality. "Fred" Daphne said with a concerned face "Are you sure this won't be too weird for you we don't have to go." "How could we not go it'll be so much fun Daph." Daphne frowned and stuck out her bottom lip. While he said this he grabbed her hands and held them her skin was so soft and smelled like vanilla. Daphne looked up and smiled at Fred he was such a great friend. She realized that she doesn't want to hurt him in anyway which only made her dread the night even more._**

Fred looked around and stood in the door way where they held hands and thought his chest would burst. Fred went to his room he changed and laid in bed. He couldn't close his eyes that night was almost perfect she would know the truth, but no some crazed criminal had to take her. Thinking of Daphne being captured only angered Fred even more. He looked out his window and saw the rain had stopped and two bright stars were together. If he looked at an angle they looked like they were holding hands. "I'm sorry Daphne I'll bring you home I promise "he whispered while slowly drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Velma's POV

Velma was now on her way upstairs and saw that Daphne's door was opened. She walked in and sat down on Daphne's bed. She looked around for any clues to help her friend. She knew there was a chance this might happen and why Daphne would get possibly kidnapped but that didn't mean she wasn't going to help her escape. She began to move things around the room. Velma sighed well she can always fix her room later. She moved furniture and opened all her drawers. No luck she sighed and began to clean off her fogged up glasses. A small white square paper caught her eye. That's odd she picked the paper up and saw her name on unfolded the paper and began to read the note. A smile formed on her face she picked up the paper and stuck it in her pocket. She got up and turned out the lights and closed the door. Velma walked into her room and closed the door she took out the note and opened her desk. There was a small tan box this will be perfect she thought.

She opened the box and put the note in it. She closed the drawer and locked the desk. She put the key under her mattress. She got into bed and looked at her wall a picture of her and Daphne in front of a statute in the park. The picture was only taken a few days ago. Velma realized while looking at that picture of and her Daphne left some type of clues to where she really was. Now she just had to find them before it was too late.

* * *

** Daphne's POV**

Daphne wasn't sure what was going on any more she felt helpless. The guy was strong and was squeezing her. She began to groan they ignored it and kept walking. They brought her to a cold room she was shivering her dress wasn't very warm. The big guard was warm though it only helped a little bit. They stopped moving

"Take that blind fold off of her Mitch"

Daphne froze that voice , it was the same one from the intercom the creepy voice. The one she heard last night ordering to take her away. "Now men leave me and Miss. Blake alone we have a lot to discuss.".

Daphne could see again her hands were tied to a chair. Really buddy how many times are you going to have me tied down in one day? Her captor had a grin etched on his 's not creepy at all he just needs am evil laugh now. He stared to chuckle "Well you're coming back around to your old self again which is good."

What the heck was this guy talking about she looked down and noticed a circular mark on her upper arm. She looked up and glared at the man he drugged me , I got drugged by a mad man just my luck "It was the only just to get you out of the hall "He was leaning on the wall next to her,

he shrugged and smirked "However it worked quite well you've been unconscious for a while".

He must have been right she felt as if she just got up even though it was probably from trying to break out of the guard's grasp. "Let me go!" She screamed He lifted his head and shook it back and forth "I'm afraid I can't do that yet Miss. Daphne the party is just getting started". Daphne was still confused who was the person behind the mask he seemed so familiar. "I'm sure you are wondering who I am, aren't you Miss. Daphne?"he said with a smirk.

Daphne wanted to know very badly who her strange captor was he had red hai. His eyes were a shade of brown maybe was dressed in a black suit from the dance with a blue tie. "Well the only way you'll get answers is if you cooperate" he said with a smirk "I'm sure you are dying to know who sent you the letters, who warned you not to come."

He was grinning at her, he must have been the one who sent them. Who else would know she was getting strange letters other than Velma. "Why" she asked softly "Why did you kidnap me you said if I go to the party something bad would happen"

he chuckled "Well if you would've listened, we wouldn't be sitting here now would we?Actually now I think about it we still would be here, I just would've made a house call".He walked over to her staring Daphne was feeling uncomfortable the way he looked at her. "Admit it my dear, you didn't want to disappoint your Freddie did you" He was in front of her face now inches apart the games this man played were mocking her. Daphne knew it was the answer she didn't want to upset Fred that's, why she was caught up in this mess so she went to the banquet anyway.

He got up and walked across the room and turned to face her."Well now that we realized what happened don't you feel better." Daphne looked up the way he said that sent chills down her back. She didn't like his mind games at all they were starting to annoy wasn't her fault , it was the crazy man's fault she didn't do anything wrong.

"Well Miss. Daphne since you are now stuck I suggest you obey my orders if you want to get out of here."

Her eyes shot up and glared at the man "If I refuse" she asked he began to laugh that's not good "You don't have a choice either you obey willing or unwilling." He picked up a ruby necklace and walked over toward her.

"If you don't I will put this on you it gives me control of your every move. Any action you wish to do it'll be controlled by me also, oh the best part it replaces your memory with whatever I want. He began to laugh Daphne couldn't move still tied to a chair in shock he can control her she was really at his mercy. He stopped laughing and walked over holding the necklace.

"So my dear what will your choice be?" She looked up the man wearing that mask she hated him for what he was doing. "Let's start off with, well since we are both dressed formal a nice dance".

Daphne frowned but before she could say anything he ran over and grabbed her arm as he got a knife and cut the rope with his free hand. His other hand was on Daphne's waist holding her close to his tried to kick him but it had no effect at all He grabbed her arm while spinning Daphne around, forcing her to have her back against his chest. Daphne was annoyed and kept squriming hoping to slip out of hi grip. She groaned because her arm started to some reason even though the way he held her brought on a sort of relaxed feeling Oh who am I kidding she said he's a criminal who kidnapped me. "Oh come now Daph it's just a little request one dance I guarantee you'll like it." Daphne was filled with anger how dare he call me Daph. only certain people in her life are allowed to. He spun her around, so they were facing each other .He used one arm to hold her so she couldn't escape.

They began to dance in her so called cell, he wasn't a bad dancer. The way he looked at her was bothered he seemed occupied ,she began to take off his mask. Daphne looked up in horror and saw her captor who the man really was but before she could do anything else. She got a quick glimpse of a test tube filled with a pink colored liquid. He grabbed her mouth forcing it to open. She broke out of his grasp and began to run. He was faster and pinned her to the wall she struggled and squirmed but was losing the battle. His hands were strong and he was prying her mouth open she could see the evil smile on his face but also hurt eyes. She felt as if her jaw was going to break form his grip. He got her mouth opened enough to pour the potion down her throat it burned. She began to cough realizing to her horror the tube was empty.

She started to collapse and the man caught her she began to feel exhausted her vision was getting blurry she was fainting whatever was in that tube was winning. He looked down at her he checked to make sure she was breathing he sighed with relief. He picked her and walked out of the room into the hallway. He opened the door and put her on a bed in a room. While walking out he whispered "Good night my princess don't worry about you precious friends it's only a matter of time till you'll be mine."

* * *

Okay so I was listening to Phantom of the Opera while writing this.

I also felt like to include Patrick from Scooby Doo 2.

More clues of the Mystery will be revealed next chapter!

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Scooby Doo characters. Just this plot it is also my first fan fic so enjoy!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and for the confusion. I hope this easier to read now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

He woke up and rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock it was 9:40.

He smiled wait till Daph hears about my crazy dream she'll think it's really funny.

His smile faded o she's gone I forgot. It's been twelve hours since Daphne's been gone. He got out of bed and looked in the mirror. He saw dark circles under his eyes. His blond hair was messy. He frowned I look like a mess. His stomach growled ,I should probably eat something. He grabbed his dark blue robe what had Fred on the left side in gold left his room and walked down the hallway and went into the kitchen. He saw Velma sitting there in her orange sweater, and red skirt reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning Velma!"

He waved smiling "Hi Fred!"

she looked up and went back to her newspaper. Fred saw there were pancakes on the table he grabbed a plate and sat down and started eating them.

"Fred", "Hmm"

" Fred, Marvin's Jeweler's was robbed last night."

"Oh" a mystery for once Fred didn't want to meet with a troubled person. He had his own problems.

"He wants to meet with us at two o'clock this afternoon at his store."

She said while showing Fred the message on a piece of crumbled napkin. "Okay" Fred said "Actually it's a beautiful day I want to go out for a jog before we leave."

Fred looked at Velma she sighed and drummed her fingers against the table ,"Fine but make sure you are back in time."

He got up and put his plate in the sink and ran upstairs. He got to his room changed into a blue shirt with black sweatpants, and white sneakers with a red stripe down the right side. He grabbed his keys and left the house anywhere but there would be good. He jogged all the way to Coolsville Park a few blocks from the house. He sat by the fountain and opened a bottle of water.

The cool water felt good down his dry burning throat. He saw to his left a small blonde haired girl about 7 or 8 was sitting by the fountain. She had a silver coin in her hand. She had big blue eyes ,and a big smile on her face. In her other arm was a teddy bear with heart shaped eyes.

She dropped the coin in it made a small splash."Mommy do you think my wish will come true?"

she said smiling at her mother. "of course sweetie", she smiled and they walked away.

He stuck his hand in, his pocket and found a quarter. He turned around and dropped the coin into the fountain making a wish. He stood up and began to jog but stopped there on top of the hill a red haired girl wearing a purple dress sitting on a bench under a tree. Fred's heart started beating it had to be Daphne. He touched his pocket and felt a circular object, good it's still there. Fred began to run towards the hill when he collided into a guy with brown hair in a business suit. They both fell and hit the gravel path.

* * *

She sat there drumming her fingers against the table impatiently. She looked at her watch 1:30. Fred better hurry up or we won't make it in time. She got out her phone and texted Fred.

She sighed ,Mr. Marvin won't be happy if we're late. Maybe I could go with out him. Oh wait he took his keys to the Mystery Machine she slammed her fist against the table.

**_Bzzz._**

Incoming call from Patrick. She smiled "Hello"

"Velma", "No it's her twin" she heard him laughing on the other line.

"Patrick I need a favor can you pick me up so I can meet with Mr. Marvin?"

"The jewelry store owner right?"

"Yea that's him Fred took the keys ,and I can't get hold of him."

"Okay I'm on my way"

"Bye"

**_click_**. Velma looked up and saw Shaggy enter the kitchen"Hi Shaggy"

"Hey Velma are we still meeting Mr. Marvin?"

"Yea we ar.."

Velma slipped on a puddle lying in the kitchen. She didn't hit the floor though a pair of arms broke her fall. She looked up to see Shaggy's arms under hers supporting her body. She saw Shaggy's face he was panting from running to catch her. She stared into his eyes only for a little bit. Her heart started beating and her face was turning a shade of pink.

" Are you okay?"

" yea I'm fine"

she looked away and brushed her skirt off hiding her face. "I left my bag upstairs I'll be right back"

she walked upstairs. She grabbed her bag ,and saw some lip gloss from the night before. It was the sparkly red Daphne let her borrow.

* * *

**_"Come on Velma Just a little"_**

**_ Daphne stood behind her Velma stared at her reflection in the mirror. They were in Daphne's room she saw her orange dress. She had a look of disgust_**

**_ "Do I have to Daph? Do I really have to wear gulp makeup."_**

**_ She frowned make up was something Velma didn't like "I prefer the natural look" _**

**_"Velma Velma Velma"_**

**_Daphne shook her head, "Don't you want to impress Patrick?"_**

**_ "Of course I do but do we really need make up?"_**

**_ Daphne shrugged her shoulders,"Don't be scared Velma I promise it'll be really light." _**

**_"First we do your eyes" _**

**_Daphne up some massacre and blue eye shadow on Velma. She also grabbed some sparkly red lip gloss. _**

**_"There all done"_**

**_ Velma opened her eyes she did like how the eye shadow made her eyes bigger. "Velma I'm worried about tonight"_**

**_ Daphne said and sat on her bed shaking. Velma walked over and sat down next to her."Daphne it's probably some crazy fan who is sending you those weird letters"_**

**_ "Okay your probably right ,oh I forgot the blush." She put a little blush on Velma's cheeks._**

**_ "Thanks Daph"_**

**_ She walked out of Daphne's room. At the end of the hall way she saw Shaggy in a suit with a green tie and Scobby had a bow tie on his collar. Shaggy's hair was combed back and his beard was trimmed as well. _**

**_Shaggy saw Velma standing in the hallway her black hair was straightened . She wasn't wearing her glasses and had a really pretty shade of eye shadow on. She looked beautiful her light orange dress ended just above her knee. He walked over his hands were sweating his heart pounding._**

**_ "Velma"_**

**_ "Shaggy"_**

**_ "You look really pretty"_**

**_ "Thanks Shaggy you look good"_**

**_ She was blushing and thankful Daphne put the blush on and hoped it was hiding her blush. He walked down the hall and Velma just watched him walk away._**

* * *

Shaggy was still in the kitchen where Velma left him. He got a paper towel and wiped up the spill. He went to the fridge and made a sandwich for breakfast. He was about to eat his sandwich when he heard Velma. She was on the top of the stairs

"Jinkes were going to be late call Fred for me"

"Okay", I love when she says Jinkes.

He got out his phone and called Fred no answer. He sent a text Where r u ?meeting Mr. M in 10 min. He closed his phone and walked back to where his sandwich was expect there was only crumbs. Shaggy sighed Oh Scooby. He herad a knock and looked up Patrick was standing outside the door knocking. Shaggy's heart sank Great ,what is he doing here.

Velma came down and let him in. "Shaggy Patrick's taking us to meet with Mr. Marvin"

"Thanks Patrick"

He turned around to lock the door and he saw Velma and Patrick holding hands walking towards his car.

* * *

Daphne opened her eyes and saw she was lying in a bed. She looked around no windows her head hurt but she couldn't remember why. She was still wearing her dress from the night before at the party. She saw a closet filled with lots of different dresses and shoes. She heard a knock

"Miss. Blake the Master wants to see you in 15 minutes".

She got out of bed and fixed her wild hair and opened the closet. She grabbed a baby blue sundress. Her door opened and Mitch was standing there.

Hello rude much. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into a dining room. A plate of pancakes were at her spot and the so called "Master" was there .He was wearing a tight black T with jeans and his mask.

"Good Morning my dear sleep well"

she scowled at him how could she this man drugged and kidnapped her.

"Well let's not just stand there go eat you must be hungry. I don't remember you eating much at the party"

He was right her stomach was growling. She walked over and sat down reluctantly ,"See I'm not so bad and I was worried I'd have to use this"

he pulled the necklace out of his front pocket. She stared at the food it was all to weird being threatened, and now he's being very friendly. He started chuckling

"There not poisioned see"

He reached across the table and took one of her plate. Daphne ate her pancakes quietly with her captor. The only sound which could be heard was the forks against the walked over after he was done. He puts his hand on he shoulder sending chills down her spine his touch was so cold.

Stupid girl thinking I'd posion the food.

"I see you finished my Dear."

She truned around he was standing behind her his brown eyes staring her down. "Yes"

"Did you enjoy them?"

"Yes"

She said coldly she was etting tried of the split personality of this man. He motioned for his guards to leave she looked around there was door I could make a run for it. He walked away and headed towards the open door.

"Wait Mr." he spun around "just call me Matser", ugh great big ego.

"I want to give you somehting"

She got up and headed towards him. She opened her arms to appear she was giving a hug and could smell his bad cologne . He did the same they were getting closer her heart started beating quickly . She ducked and broke out into sprint and began to run. He turned and began to chase her ,I'm almost there she thought. She could hear his deep breathing,she could feel it against her neck. He was getting closer. Her hand reached the knob it was a trap the door was locked.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm ,and pulled she spun around then he grabbed her other arm.

"Let me go"

She screamed he was staring at her she could see the anger in his eyes. She felt his grip tightened on her wrists.

"Ow"

She started to kick him but he wouldn't budge . The arm holding her left wrist moved and to her waist. He grabbed her other wrists and held them a blove her head she screamed out in pain .He let go her wrists and wrapped them around her back forcing her into an embrace. He looked down at her she glaring.

" Now is this really all that bad?"

He chuckled tightening his grip . She hated the man for everything he has done to her especially those letters.

"What's with that look Darling I don't like it."he said pouting.

"O well get used to it I'm not changing mine." She said glaring at him.

He glared at her "Well than get use to this than."

He bent his head down his warm lips brushing against her cold skin on her neck she began to shiver.

" Don't worry Darling you'll know the truth soon enough" he said against her skin while smirking.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hope this was easier to read and answered some of the confusion. **

**Please R&R!**

**Poor Shaggy**

**I'll try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

So I have some good news for everyone. I FINALLY updated yay!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ouch watch where you are walking". the man stood up and started brushing the dirt off his blue suit.

"I'm sorry sir ,I didn't see you there." Fred bent down and started to pick up the papers that fell out of his briefcase. He began to put them into a neat pile, however one paper caught Fred's eye Coolsville Awards Banquet. Fred looked at it and saw a chart with everyone's names on it and where that person was sitting. He also noticed some names were circled and there were lots of random red x's . He folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. Fred got up and walked over back to the man. He was holding his briefcase and the papers that he recovered.

"Here you go sir". While Fred was handing the briefcase over he saw the initials MJ on the side. The man didn't say anything and walked away. Fred looked up the red head girl was still sitting on a bench on top of the hill. He broke out into a jog and started to run up the hill. It just had to be Daphne he thought and a wave relief hit him she's okay. Fred got to the top of the hill he was all sweaty but hoped Daphne wouldn't mind a sweaty hug.

"Daph is that you?". The girl turned around and looked at Fred.

* * *

Velma, Shaggy, and Patrick got to Marvin's jewelers just in time. They walked in the store there were all types of jewels but no customers. Velma noticed there was broken glass display case on the left side of the register.

"Thank You for coming!" A tall man wearing a blue suit, which was covered in dust, was walking toward her. Smiling shaking Velma's hand.

"You must be Mr. Marvin."

"Yes I'm Mr. Marvin and who's your friend here. I didn't know Miss. Dinkley had a boy friend. "

Velma started blushing; Shaggy was biting his tongue and fighting the urge to scream at the man for even thinking that. How could he after all Velma and Patrick together isn't right. It should be him and Velma and everyone should know it. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Patrick.

"Oh this is Patrick and he's not my boy friend". She said giggling and smiling at Patrick.

Patrick's cheeks turned a slight pink. "Oh" Mr. Marvin looked slightly uncomfortable that he caused such an awkward silence.

"What was stolen sir?" Velma said while heading over to the broken display case.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Patrick walked over too, to check it out. The top was of the case was smashed and bits of glass were lying on the red covering underneath. . Velma a was looking at the case she felt around. She felt a bump which didn't look like a holder as seen in the other cases. There was something under the red covering.

"A ruby necklace and a bunch of square cut diamonds."

Patrick stood there playing with his watch "Well don't you have security cameras. I mean there's so many gems,"

"Like that's right we could see the thief's on the tapes from the night of the robbery."

Patrick stuck his hand out to give Shaggy a high five but ,Shaggy walked over and started patting Scooby's head.

"Rea"

Mr. Marvin made a face and started rubbing the back of his head "Well this is kind of embarrassing, but I didn't have it turned on."

Velma and Shaggy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "When did the robbery happen sir?" Velma said while slowly moving towards the door.

The camera was on right now and she could see her reflection in the lenses. "Mon. night between 7-10pm. I left the store to go see a movie that night. I drove back because, I left my brief case at the store. When I returned my door was broken and the glass cases were broken."

"Cases?" Shaggy asked walking over to join Velma.

"Yes three cases were broken and my door."

"Not to be rude sir but I only see one broken case."

"Oh well I got the other two fixed and, of course my door no one will want to shop here if that's broken." Mr. Marvin said while smiling.

Patrick walked over towards the door "Well if that's all I think we should get going."

Mr. Marvin looked surprised "Well if you must go, thank you for coming".

"Bye" Velma and Shaggy said while walking out the door with Scooby.

"Rye Ront Rike Rim" Shaggy got in the back seat with Scooby.

"Me too Buddy."

Velma sighed as she sat down in the car "Well that went well I guess"

Patrick got in and started the car "I don't like him Velma., He seems fishy to me".

Patrick reached over and grabbed Velma's hand. "Rish" Scooby sat up and wagged his tail happily.

Velma started laughing Scooby always makes her laughs when she feels down after a lousy meeting.

Shaggy started petting Scooby "No Scoob we aren't having any fish".

Scooby stopped wagging his tail and put his head down on Shaggy's lap "Rut Rye Rike Rish."

Shaggy sat there in the back tyring not to hurt Patrick after all he's nice enough to give them a ride back. However when he looked forward and saw Velma and Patrick holding hands is stomach began to feel funny. Seein them together was one of the hardest things ever. She was happy that's all what matters even though it's very painful for him to watch. He laid his head in the head rest in the car and looked out the window. Hoping that one day he'll have the courage to tell his best friend how he really feels.

* * *

Daphne sat in her so called room. It looked more like a prison there were no windows . It was also really cold from all the stone which means she must be underground some where. There was a wall length mirror and tons of dresses in her closet. She sat on her head and sighed next time I get threatening messages maybe I'll listen. She didn't think the person would actually do something. She's been kidnapped before but could some how escape this place was too guarded. She got up and walked over towards her closet well I need something to pass the time. Daphne began to try on the dresses, and pretended she was a model walking down a cat walk. Everyone loved her dresses even if she didn't like them. The show helped keep her happy last night was weird so many thing happen last night. Everything happened so fast she was talking to her friend James from Coolsville High.

********************

* * *

_**"Wow Daphne you look great".**_

_**Daphne turned around to find her friend from Coolsville High. "I haven't seen you since high school Daph".**_

_**Daphne knew that voice ina heart beat it wa sher firiend James.**__** He gave her a hug James was really warm and looked good in his tuxedo. **_

_**"James you look great too". **_

_**His blue eyes were sparkling with happiness it seemed, She missed him it's been to long since they were together. He let go but still held her hands.**_

_**"Daph I've missed you. Where have you been lately?"**_

_**Daphne started blushing and laughing "You know solving mysteries as usual. It been awhile since I've been home actually."**_

_**"Well how about I get us some drinks and we can catch up".**_

_**"Sounds good."**_

_**Daphne was smiling as she walked over to a empty table and sat down. She couldn't believe she ran into James. She missed him and hasn't seen him since the summer of her senior year in college. He hasn't change much still the goofy guy she knows. HIs brown hair was a little longer than the last time she saw him. James was standing by the punch bowel he turned around and waved at her. Daphne waved back hoping Fred didn't see that. James came back holding two cups both had punch in them. Daphne took the cup and drank her punch quickly she was really thirsty. James sat there drinking his too. While Daphne was finishing her drink Fred appeared**_

_**"Hey Daph my favorite song's on Lets' dance."**_

_**Fred grabbed Daphne's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Daphne looked back and mouthed sorry to James. She really wanted to go back and talk with him some more. However she didn't want to disappoint Fred. Sfter all they came here together. He said it's okay and got a pen out and wrote something on piece of paper and folded it. He then walked by Daphne and knelt down and put the paper in her shoe. He got up and walked away. Daphne felt the paper underneath her heel and was yearning to read it. Daphne saw James get his coat and leave the party. Daphne was ad she really wnated to spend time with him. She now wanted to read that note more than ever.**_

* * *

A knocking on the door woke Daphne and brought her back into reality. That she was a prisoner some where under ground in a cold room with no windows but some light. She got up off her bed and walked over to the door. She turned the knob it was unlocked for once. She was happy but also suspicoius the door was always locked and the chnage worried her. Daphne closed her eyes and opened the door. She looked out no guards in front of room for once. She stuck her head out and saw them at the end of the hall playing cards. Nothing was out there she sighed but a purple envelope caught her eye. She took it off the front of the door. She opened the envelope inside was a note on blue paper. Daphne read the note the more she read her hands shaked. She shut the door and threw the note on the ground. She ran to her so called bed and put her face in the pillow and let the tears just roll down her cheeks. Daphne laid on the bed and just cried about everything that had happend in the past 24 hours.

* * *

Poor Shaggy ,Fred why did you have to take your keys jeez.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Plesae R&R


	5. Chapter 5

** I finally UPDATED YAY! so sit back and enjoy! I don't own scooby doo!**

Chapter 5

The girl turned her head and looked at Fred and smiled. Fred's heart felt like it was going to burst form his chest she looked exactly like her. Almost like a Daphne clone they had the same eyes and similar smile. This girl was wearing a purple dress similar to the one Daphne used to wear when they were younger. Fred walked over and the girl stood up and stuck out her hand.

"HI I'm Lindsay! Oh My Gosh your Fred Jones!"

Fred felt his face turning red from the girl's excitement. He sighed "Yep that's me the one and only Fred Jones."

Fred wanted to leave he didn't want to talk to a crazed fan right now. He had to find Daphne and head back to Head Quarters.

"It was nice meeting you I have to go

"Fred turned around and began to walk down the hill.

"Wait

"Lindsey ran down to him "You seem sad is everything okay"

Just saying yes Fred no need for strangers to know something your own friends don't know.

"Yea everything 's fine"

he didn't sound very convincing Fred stood there hoping it'd be a enough to make her leave.

"Its better you talk about it with someone instead of keeping it all bottled up inside."

She's right thought it's been such a crazy 36 hours so much has changed. She grabbed his hand and led him to the tree she was sitting nearby. Fred followed and sat down next to her. Fred found himself telling Lindsay everything that was on his mind. He felt comfortable talking to her like he's known her his whole life. Lindsay was quiet and nodded at times and gave Fred a hug after he finished.

"See now don't you feel better."

He did feel better I should've told the gang instead of keeping it all in for so long. Fred got up and said good bye and walked down the hill. He left the park and walked all the way down to the corner. That's when Fred realized his keys were missing. Great he sighed and turned around and walked back to the park. When he got to the park Fred thought about it where they could possibly be. He walked up to the hill where he was with Lindsay. She left already he looked under the tree no luck. Why can't I find my keys anywhere? He sat down by the fountain and looked over by the gate. Something shiny got his eye lying by the tree roots. He walked over it was a tiny object it had a silver chain. It wasn't his keys but a necklace with a D on it. It wasn't just any necklace but the one he gave Daphne for her birthday a few years ago. She was wearing it last night at the banquet. He stuck the necklace is in pocket and sat down by the tree. Really he thought his keys were right under the fountain ledge. He walked over and picked them up. Than left the park and finally headed back.

* * *

Shaggy walked towards the couch and sat down with his back to the door. He couldn't stand watching Velma say bye to that goody Patrick. He wasn't very helpful with Mr. Marvin at all. He just stood there and listened to the guy's odd story. Than the whole way home he held Velma's hand and almost got us into an accident. He fell sideways and his head landed on the pillow. Why couldn't Velma hurry up? She better not bring him in here I might just have to run away. Scooby walked over to Shaggy "rats' rong Raggy?" Shaggy looked up and stared to pat Scooby's head.

"Nothing buddy like everythings fine."

Shaggy didn't like lying to Scooby but for some reason he felt Scooby wouldn't knew one person who might was mister popular at coolsville high. He'd know what to do and how to make everything right. He heard a door close and saw Velma walk in her cheeks were all red. She was blushing it just had to be the reason her face never change colors. Shaggy started to squeeze the pillow in front of him. Velma walked over to Shaggy he let go the pillow. He looked up and had a hard time keeping his head up. He was so angry and wanted to hurt Patrick. Yet he also felt an urge to grab her and kiss her right then and there.

"Shaggy we need to go over what said it just doesn't add up."

She sat down next to him "yea he was a weird guy" Shaggy sat up on the couch.

"I want to wait for Fred though "

Velma said while playing with her hands. She looked at the clock 5:00pm where the heck is he.

"I'll be back Shaggy I got to go change"

she started to get up but Shaggy grabbed her hand and she stopped. Velma looked down to see Shaggy's had on top of hers.

"I know your worried about Daphne and its only been a day. But your not alone I can help you we have time. "

Shaggy stood up next to Velma still holding her hand. He's wrong I don't have much time. I have to find those letters there's clues to where she is.

"I know Shaggy but its something, I think can't wait much longer" she said whispering.

Velma Daphne's been kidnapped before it'll be fin Fred will come around." Shaggy said smiling he couldn't bear to see her cry. "

I'll be right back she said letting go of his hand and walking up the stairs. Shaggy sat back down on the couch and sighed. It feels hopeless she must really like Patrick. He should be happy for his friend but that was one thing he couldn't do.

Velma ran upstairs and closed her door softly. She walked over to her bed and sat down on running out of time to find Daphne. That Mr. Marvin was to weird ugh and Patrick didn't help at all. I know he wants to help but mysteries just aren't his thing. Plus Shaggy's been acting odd lately maybe it's because he's stressed or something. She laughed Shaggy's never stressed expect for that one time at Coolsville High over a cooking class.

* * *

"_**But what if my bread comes out to flat will take off a ton of my points."**_

_**Shaggy sat down at the lunch table where his friends were sitting. He sat next to Velma she was studying for a chemistry test. She looked up **_

_**"Really Shaggy stressing about tests in my thing "**_

_**She laughed while closing her book. "Well yea I know but it's a big deal"**_

_**he said shrugging then biting into his burger. "It'll be fine Shaggy right Daphne "**_

_**Daphne was fixing her make up and applying more gloss. **_

_**"Huh oh yea don't worry Shaggy it'll be fine."**_

_**"Daph were you even listening" Velma asked **_

_**"Not really I was thinking about something else". Daphne said smiling **_

_**"Or someone said Shaggy while eating fries".**_

_**"Hey gang did you miss me?" Fred was wearing his football jacket and sat down at the table. Daphne mouthed to Velma I'll tell you later. Velma nodded her head to show she understood. Than Fred opened his ketchup packet and it went all over Velma's shirt got covered. Shaggy got up and grabbed bunch of napkins. He went over and helped clean her off. Then a guy walked over to the table smiling and waving. He walked up behind Daphne she tilted her head back and smiled. **_

_**"Hey James how'd the game go?" **_

_**"Great so "**_

_**"So what?"**_

_**"So Im behind in history again can you come over and help me study. Daphne giggled sure **_

_**"Awesome I'll pick you up at five." James walked away and joined his soccer buddies.**_

She laughed at the memory. Oh well I guess its time I work on that envelope now. She opened her desk and an envelope was sitting in it. It was full of all the letters sent by the man or crazy fan. She opened it and a bunch of letters fell out. She laid them out on her bed and picked up the first one. She stated to read My dearest Daphne,

* * *

Daphne sat on her bed wiping the tears off her face. She never felt so alone before it hasn't been 24 hours and she's already doubting her friends. The friends she has known forever and trusted, She looked down an saw the purple envelope the one she threw on to the ground. Maybe the letter was a lie but the handwriting looked the same. The letter that said her friends don't care at all about her. Also that Fred was looking for her replacement. They seem fake but for some reason it made her unsure. The style and message expect now the letters began with my Darling Daphne. It just had to be the same person it would make sense. This thought also scared her knowing that if it was. Its the same man who has been sending her those weird letters all along. The letters which haunted her dreams every night and mind everyday. She felt a chill go down her spine at the thought. She heard another knock. Shaking she walked over to the door and found another letter written in red ink with a rose on top. She took off her door and shaking opened the letter up and saw a small white rectangle fall out and land on the floor.

* * *

So I finally updated yay!

Im going to try and update sooner so the wait isn't to long for the next chapter.

Any guesses on the crimes or for whats to come in later chapters?

PLease R&R

Daisy

Poor Shaggy


	6. Chapter 6

YAY I finally updated. Its almost break here so I'll update sooner.

I don't own Scooby Doo.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Fred was walking back to head quarters as the sun was setting, why I did stay so late again. If I was thinking I would've driven the van over instead of walking in the dark. That girl Lindsay was kind of creepy and looked like Daphne's twin. He shivered just thinking about that but who would clone my Daphne. The thought bothered him so he tried to push it out of his mind. Fred turned the corner and saw the guy who he knocked down earlier. It was defianetly him he noticed the dirt stains and the brown brief case. The man was running to the park which was odd. This may be my only chance Fred turned around and began to follow the man. The man walked through the park gates and headed down the path he ran into Fred earlier that day.

Fred went behind a tree and crouched down hoping a car wouldn't passed by. The man looked both ways and walked to the statue which was only a few feet away from where Fred found the necklace. He then did the oddest thing. He took a ring off his finger and stuck it in one of the knots in the tree. Then a loud rumbling sound was heard and the tree opened up big enough for a person to fit. The man walked into the spot and pressed a button inside the tree and disappeared. That was odd Fred thought he stood there wondering if he should go after the man or report back to headquarters. He walked over to where the man was once standing. He took his hand a rubbed it across the trunk of a tree. Trying to find a secret switch or the knot that opened the door. He rested his head on the tree hoping he could hear voices.

* * *

Shaggy walked over to the kitchen and grabbed bread. He needed a sandwich eating always made him feel better. Why doesn't Velma want my help she can't do this all alone.

"Scoob do you think we should help Velma?"

Scooby looked up he was staring at Shaggy's sandwich "Rea, rea"

Shaggy put his sandwich down on the counter. "You know what Scoob I'm gonna go help Velma whether she wants is or not."

Shaggy walked out of the kitchen and headed to the stairs. He walked up the stairs and headed toward the bed rooms. He knocked on Velma's door. The door opened and Velma was standing there Shaggy noticed her room was a mess which it never was.

"Hey Velma, do need any help with whatever you are doing?"

"Um well I could use a little help" she said while moving towards her desk going in front of the middle drawer.

Huh Velma's acting funny and what's with the tan envelope she's moving in front of. Maybe it's from Patrick Grr. Shaggy walked in and sat down on her floor which was covered with papers. He noticed one of them said my dearest . She was reading letters from Patrick. Not just any letters love ones. Shaggy felt sick to his stomach and wanted to leave, but for some reason he felt he should stay.

"So, Velma where did you get all these letters from?"

Velma turned around and had the tan envelope in her hands.

"Those well Daphne was hiding them from Fred."

"Why would Daphne hide something from Fred, she never does that ever."

Velma sat down next to him "Yea but it was for a good reason though"

Daphne keeping secrets from Fred she hasn't done that since high school to him.

"It's odd though that she would do this, for how long?"

"About a month the earliest goes back to the first and there's been one every day since then."

Good they aren't from Patrick what a relief but poor Daphne.

"Oh."

"Yea"Velma said while turning away and faced her wall.

Shaggy put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Velma is this you've been doing ever since Daphne disappeared. Trying to find out who sent the letters."

Velma grabbed Shaggy hand and took it off her shoulder and held it."Yes I'm worried that if I don't figure it out soon it'll be too late."

"Well I'll help you put the puzzle together Mr. Marvin can wait; He's more of a distraction really to finding Daphne."

Shaggy took the envelope and pulled out a letter. The hand writing was very neat, it was only a paragraph long but full of danger.

"Velma do you think Daphne knew she was going to be kidnapped if she went."

Velma looked up "Yes I think she did"

I have an idea. "Do you think she left clues to where they may take her other than these letters?"

Velma sat up maybe if she did that'd be perfect. Shaggy let go of Velma's hand

"Then like what are we waiting for we have to search headquarters."

"Why did you let go?"

Velma was rubbing her hand and staring at him. Now might be the perfect moment.

"I didn't want to let go and I never will. Velma I'm always going to be here for you whenever you need me."

Shaggy walked to the door way, why can't I just say it.

"I'm going to go and check the den."Shaggy thanks" Velma stood up and whispered while walking to him. Then Shaggy grabbed Velma's arm and…

* * *

Velma sat on her bed with the envelope on her lap. All the letters began the same Dearest Daphne they all held some type of threat inside as well. They were all signed the same way and had no return address. The person was careful to leave no DNA traces behind what so ever. Velma took the letter referring to the dance. Still no words jumped out at the page other than this is your last chance. It seems odd did he want her to go. Does this captor know she wouldn't listen? This wasn't threat he wanted to kidnap Daphne the only question is, did he want to cause her harm? Suddenly Velma heard knocking on her door but no voice. Panicking she stuffed the letters in the envelope. She then put on her top desk drawer. She walked over to the door and found Shaggy standing there.

"Hey Velma do you need any help with whatever you're doing?"

It's just Shaggy and he's smiling at least someone's happy in this crazy mess. While Shaggy was walking in I moved towards the envelope sticking out he really doesn't need to know. Daphne knew what was going to happen all along. Shaggy sat down oh no I missed one. Shaggy saw it and for a second I thought a saw a tear forming.

"So Velma where did you these letters from?"

I spun around holding the tan envelope in my hands. His face looked in pain that he was desperately trying to hide what he wanted to say.

"Those well Daphne was hiding them from Fred."

Shaggy looked puzzled and almost shocked. Did he forget about the whole Fred and James dance drama.

"It's odd though that she would do this, for how long?" I sighed

"About a month since the first and there's been one every day since."

Shaggy's frown faded and a little smile appeared.

"Oh" "

Yea"

I turned away he thought they were from Patrick poor Shaggy I didn't mean to hurt him. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder tugging lightly and turning me around very gently. I allowed it to and turned to see Shaggy sitting next to me. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Velma is this what you've been doing ever since Daphne disappeared.

" I looked at him and sighed while talking his hand of my shoulder and putting it on my lap. I didn't want to let go of his hand it felt just right lying there. It got a little sweaty at first but that's ok.

"Yes I'm worried that if I don't figure it out soon it'll be too late."

It was true the fear Velma was hiding from her friends that Daphne won't be found and it'd be all her fault. I squeezed Shaggy's hand lightly.

"Well I'll help you put the puzzle together Mr. Marvin can wait; He's more of a distraction really to finding Daphne."

That's a possibility but would this person really be that creative. Shaggy using his free hand picked up a letter and started to read it occasionally glancing to see if my hand moved.

"Velma do you think Daphne knew she was going to be kidnapped if she went."

He was really thinking tonight too.

"Yes I think she did"

This is perfect now Shaggy will be on the look for the clues. Shaggy moved his hand out of Velma's grasp and stood up.

"Then like what are we waiting for we have to search headquarters."

He let go why it felt so right.

"Why did you let go?"

"I didn't want to let go and I never will. Velma I'm always going to be here for you whenever you need me."

I can't believe the words came out of his mouth they had so much more meaning this time.

"I'm going to go and check the den."

He started walking away I didn't want him to leave me. I got up and began to follow him as he headed toward my door. He stopped and turned around and did something strange. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer then…

* * *

Another note why does he keep writing me notes. I can't stand them they're fake and full of lies. He wants me to turn my back on the gang. He wants me to doubt them and their motions. In ways it seems he's like attacking Fred. What would he have against Fred other than being against good and all? This dude is too weird and always sending letters. He wears a mask so I can't identify him he's hiding something I need to find out what. Daphne laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling being a prisoner was annoying.

Plus this so called Master has had me in this room a lot more than he did before. Do I know him possibility the notes look familiar and, not just because I've read them the past few weeks. This whole thing is very odd. Daphne reached over and grabbed the 2nd white envelope. The rose his signature trade mark but this one said dance the night away with me my love the truth will be revealed. Daphne looked over to the closet full of dresses. They were really pretty and dancing is harmless after all.

Daphne what are you thinking she put the pillow over her head. This person kidnapped you; you can't have your guard down. She heard footsteps approaching her door. They stopped right in front of her door and she heard a knock.

"My Dear are you ready for dinner. You've been in that room all day it's time to come out."

I've been in this room all day because I'm locked in here you big dummy. She sat up and looked at the door her stomach growled. She was hungry but eating another with this man might just kill her.

"Well I'm a little hungry; could you bring me my food?" She heard a grunt.

"I'm sorry my dear but your request won't be granted. You will dine with me in twenty minutes. You'll come out anyway even if you say no."

His footsteps got softer as he walked down the corridor. Ugh why is he so difficult I know he's a baddie but still? You can't force me to eat. What about that weird necklace thing it can't be real. I think he's using it to scare me. Why does he want to control me anyway none of this makes sense.

She laid back down I miss you Freddie and I need you now more than ever. As soon as I get out of here I'm going to tell you the truth which I've been hiding forever. Daphne smiled imaging telling Freddie the truth, She also pictured being back at headquarters helping Velma get ready for her dates or any fashion advice. She pictured Shaggy making twenty unique sandwiches and Scooby popping up and eating them. She started laughing they'd never leave me or replace me for another. She heard another knocking has it really been twenty minutes.

"Yes"

"Miss Blake it time for you to come to dinner."

Daphne sighed "I'm not really hungry."

"The Master says too badly you are coming."

She heard the door unlock and it opened. It looked like Mitch the guard who carried her in was there. He also had rope in his hand.

" Please I don't want to have to do this, just come willingly."

Daphne jumped up at the sight of the rope. "Whhhyy"

She was shaking it was just rope but this man really would go to all lengths.

"Well it's the master's orders and I don't agree with them all the time."

Mitch sighed while standing in the door way. So the big tough guy has a heart after all.

"But I don't have a say now do I?"

Could I run through the door he might not catch me, but what if the "master" is waiting out there? She sat on the bed staring at Mitch.

"What don't you like about him?"

Mitch looked puzzled and seems to be hiding so much. He really didn't like this man so why was he working for him.

" That's none of your business now are you coming or not."

Daphne sighed "Well I really don't feel like me tied up today so I guess."

Mitch started laughing but stopped right away "Very well follow me then."

He moved and Daphne walked to the door with Mitch behind her.

"How long have you been working for the Master?"

She looked up at going to get answers out of this guy somehow. He looked at her

"A month"

"Only one month?"

"Yes"

They went down a flight of steps only a month.

" Where did you meet the Master"

"No more questions Miss. Blake I shouldn't be discussing my personal life with you. But if you must know it was at a jewelry store." He sounded annoyed.

"Oh"

"Yes odd place to meet someone but I don't like being a bad guy. It's only because the master has my girlfriend held prisoner here."

"Oh I'm sorry is she okay?"

He sighed "Yes, she's all doing the Master's bidding we're both trapped. If I don't do an order he'll hurt her and make me watch."

I feel bad for him it's got to be hard. "I'm sorry that's not right why he is doing this to you."

Mitch sighed "I don't know but her name is Lindsay and she look like you."

"Oh"

a twin of me running around that's scary. They kept walking till they reached a dining hall. There was a table with the previous set as last time. The table had two seats right across. It was the same room as last time. She tried to escape and they started dancing. Daphne began to shiver

"Mitch I'm scared."

"It's okay . He means you no harm."

Means me no harm but he drugged and kidnapped me I don't trust this guy at all. Daphne walked over and sat down at her spot. Mitch sighed

"I'm sorry but I must do this now."

He walked over and ties her legs to the legs of the chair. The rope felt rough against her skin. He didn't tie it too tight though. They heard footsteps and the door flung open. The Master was wearing a suit and mask while walking towards them.

"I'm so glad you decided to come and join me for dinner. Mitch leave us now."

Mitch walked away and left the room without a sound.

"So darling how was your day?"

He sat down across from her and had that weird smile on his face.

"Honestly it was ok a bit boring because I've been in that room all day."

She grabbed a fork and began to cut her steak.

"I'm sorry darling but you won't be in there too much longer. It's only till I can trust you enough. "

He smirked while eating his potato. Daphne looked up trust me enough.

"Trust me enough you don't trust me?" She said innocently.

"Yes I don't trust you enough for free roaming. So until then that room will be your favorite spot.

" What does this creep want and if he trusted me I could break free.

"What would I have to do, so you can trust me?" he began to laugh

"You would like know, but I'm sorry darling you won't find out just yet."

They finished their meal in silence occasionally looking up at each other. When they were done he walked over to Daphne. He pulled her up and made her stand which was very difficult considering her feet were tied to a chair. He then pulled out a very long chain. He out it around her ankle and the other part on column in the middle of the room. He then untied her legs and walked her over to the room.

"A chain ,really?"

"Why yes see you tried to runaway yesterday it's not happening again."

He pulled her close to him and put his hand in hers. He used his other hand to hold her waist. Then music began to play he started to move and dragged her along. Great he wants to dance again. He moved her along with the music.

"Why won't you dance darling"

He began to cross his eyebrows in anger

"How can I trust you if you won't dance."

Daphne sighed and began to move along to the music with him. He was quiet but kept staring she noticed light brown hair sticking out under his reddish wig. As she went to reach to touch itches froze and suddenly crushed his lips into hers. Daphne's hand dropped she was frozen he was kissing her. His warm soft lips felt great on her frozen ones. This is wrong her mind was screaming but he wouldn't stop. She tried to push him away but he just grabbed her hands and put them behind her back. He then moved her towards the wall so she was back against unable to move. He moved closer ,Daphne couldn't break away his grip was too strong. I'm sorry Fred.

* * *

So alot happened in this chapter so far.

Can Mitch be trusted?

What about mystery?

Who is this mysterious baddie?

Any guesses on who he is or what his plan is?

To clear up the confusion it during what happened with Shaggy and Velma, it was both their thoughts on what was happening in her room.

Please Review!

~Daisy


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update guys I hope this long chapter makes up forr it.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and I like hearing your theories as well. So without further aideu I give you Chapter 7.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Fred walked behind the tree and looked for anything that would open it. He moved away and hid behind a near by tree. Should I wait for it to open or get help. This could be to the entrance to where Daphne is Fred sat down and stared. The minutes were passing so very slowly it felt like forever since it opened. He looked at his watch only 5 minutes have passed since he began to waiting. I could text Velma and tell her to meet me here but she's out with Patrick.

Patirck's lucky he was brave enough to tell Velma how he feels and I'm just a coward. I couldn't tell my best friend the truth now she's gone. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his key ring. He then touched his favorite key chain the one he made with Daphne at a volunteer event at a hospital. It was a blue and purple they made identical ones and both promised to never remove them from their key rings. Its been about 10 years since they did that. It was back before Mystery Inc was popular and they were traveling all the time. Although the travels were great and the best since she was with him. He put the key chain back in his pocket and stood up. He was tired of waiting and it was getting cold . He got up and began to walk away form the tree towards the entrance. He looked back memorizing the scene where he'd go first thing in the morning. He was trying to form a plan in his mind but he needed help from Velma.

Fred left the park and began to walk back to head quarters it was very dark. The lamp posts weren't very helpful. The sky was clear and the moon looked very bright and the stars looked like they were dancing. Eventually he made it back to head quarters. He got to the door and found a letter it had Daphne's name on it. It was also addressed the night of the party. He looked at the fancy writing and saw there was no return address. He also saw a package by the door and grabbed that as well. He walked in and the house was very quiet all the lights were on. It seemed odd very quiet yet again it was 10 o'clock he closed the door I hope they're awake. This is too important to sleep through.

"hello anybody home" he called while walking into the living room.

Suddenly Fred heard someone running down the hall and headed toward the stairs. He walked over towards them and saw Velma at the stair well tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Fred, where have you been? You said you'd be only gone for two hours not the whole day."

Velma got off the step and walked by Fred and headed towards the window. "I mean come on Fred we had to meet at 's today don't you remember.?"

Velma was still facing the window and not looking at Fred. How could I forget we were asked to look into a mystery. "Gosh Velma I must've sort of forgot" I said while scratching my head its funny she won't look at me.

"Velma I got great news but first is everything okay?" I walked over towards her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Fred,Whats the big news?"

"I found a seating chart from the banquet, it fell out of a mans's briefcase after we ran into each other." While I was at the park I found Daphne's necklace the one she was wearing last night."

Velma turned around smiling "Really ?"

Fred started smiling "Yea I think she's being held prisioner some where in the park."

Velma walked away from the window "That's possible we need to find out more information though."

"We have it though theres a secret entrance in a tree by the fountain."

"Oh well Fred we still need to plan everything carefully."

My smile began to fade slowly I need to see Daphne now its only been a day but im worried sick. I have to tell her the truth that she means more to me then anyone. I want to be with her and I know the transition from best friends to boy friend and girl friend may be willing to do it with I hope she'll do the same. Scooby walked in wagging his tail happily with a sandwich . Shaggy came running in"Scooby Doo like give me back my sandwich." Scooby took one big gulp and swallowed the sandwich.

I left the room and went over to look at the Velma's notes on . I couldn't look at them I put them down. Then I headed up to my room, I stopped at Daphne's door. I was really tempted to go inside. I just walked by and went into my room. I went to my bookshelf and pulled out a photo album. It was the gang having fun at the beach. I couldn't stop laughing at the one picture of Daphne shoving chocolate cake on my face with a white icing. I laid down on my bed I miss you so much Daphne. I grabbed a note book and pen off my desk and brought them to my bed. I took the cap of the pen and opened the notebook and began to write.

* * *

I pulled her into a kiss , our lips just lightly brushing each others. Oh no! I just wanted to hug her not this even thought I have dreamed of this so many times before, but Iliked that way how soft her lips were. I didn't want it to end. I kept my lips there she didn't push me away but held on to me.I closed my eyes and then opened my lips away from hers. Velma's face was pink she had a smile on her face. I let go of her arm, I loved how her eyes seemed to be glowing,

"Velma its going to be okay I'll help you find Daphne"

She started to walk by me "Yea I know we will"

She stopped in the hallway and made a face "Did you hear something"

She then walked down the stairs into the den it sounded like. I closed her door carefully I can't believe it finally happened. I've always wanted to kiss her. I went into my room then closed the door. My smile faded I never said how I felt she might think I'm just really clumsy now. Ugh I was so close to telling her. But she enjoyed the kiss she just had to I haven't seen her that happy in a long time. I heard Fred calling he must be home about time. He should've been at Mr. Marvins to help investigate why jewels were stolen and nothing was broken. That doesn't seem to add up right I thought while getting up and scratching my beard. I started to lean against the wall falling slowly she's dating Patrick right now what if I just ruined our friendship. I can only hope she enjoyed the accidental kiss and that she's not mad. I should probably close her door so Fred can't find those letters. If Fred found those letters he'd flip. Shaggy walked towards Velma's door and was about to close it when he stopped and grabbed a file. She really can't do this all on her own. Shaggy then closed the door and went to his room he then put the envelope in between his mattresses. There it would be safe and no one would find it there. Shaggy closed his door and headed down the stair I have the strangest feeling someone's watching me right now.

* * *

I was walking to the door and Shaggy grabbed my arm. He pulled me close to himI always oved Shaggy's hugs but this time it was pulled me so fast my lips brushed against his I'm so shocked I might fall over. So I put my arms around his neck slowly my eyes began to close. My mind was scareming Velma this wrong what about Patrick you're with him right 's such a great guy and as always been so kind to you. The kiss seemed to last forever I don't want to break it.

It feels so right could it be after all this time the person I needed was right here in front of me all along? The kiss broke I opened my eyes and looked at Shaggy he had a smile on his face and spoke "Don't worry Velma its going to be okay, I'll help you find Daphne."

He kinda ruined the moment with the last part sorry Daphne. The smile Shaggy gave was filling me with hope I needed to hear those words from any one. They helped calm the monster's running around my mind the sound of a ticking clock to find Dpahne.

"Yea I know we will" I moved my arms from around his neck and got up.

I thought I heard Fred's voice coming from downstairs he's finally back took him long enough. I started to head toward the stairs. "Did you hear something?"

I turned around Shaggy was standing in the door frame. I don't think he's going to move he just stared he must be zoning. I began to make my way down the steps yep that's Fred. I recognize that blonde hair any where. He turned around just as I put my hands on my hips and started to tap my foot at him. He has a lot of explaining to .He also has the weirdest look on his face a mixture of excitement and concern.I really hope my face is not red any more that's be kinda of embarrassing and I really want to tell Daphne before him.

"Fred, where have you been? You said you'd be only gone for two hours not the whole day."

Oh no I felt tears forming in my eyes it must be because of what just happened. I got off the step and walked towards the window maybe no one will I pretend to be looking at the star outside they probably look pretty.

"I mean come on Fred we had to meet at 's today don't you remember.?"

I couldn't face Fred I felt like I was cheating on Patrick but so happy I finally got what I've wanted for a long time from Shaggy. I began to give up over the past few months that it'd never happen and I don't want to pressure him in anyway.

"Velma I got great news but first is everything okay?"

I felt his hand rest on my shoulder of course everything isn't fine. "I'm fine Fred. Whats the big news?"

"I found a seating chart from the banquet it fell out of a mans's briefcase after we ran into each other." .While I was at the park I found Daphne's necklace the one she was wearing last night."

Park of course the picture in front of the statue at that park why didn't I think of it earlier. I turned around smiling "Really?"

The seating chart is kind of strange but if he found Daphne that'd be great. I really need her right now I don't know what to do.

"Yea I think she's being held prisioner some where in the park."

This sounds right and is beginning to make some sort of sense. I can't help but wonder who would take Daphne though. I brushed my hand through my hair and walked away from the window. I need to read those letters window

"That's possible we need to find out more information though."

I looked over at Fred that smile looked like it was going to become permanent on his nice to see him smiling again its been a long day for all of us. "We have it though theres a secret entrance in a tree by the fountain."

Why didn't I pay attention to that fountain in the picture. I need to get upstairs now! I started moving closer to the stair well"

Oh well Fred we still need to plan everything carefully."

His smile faded a little but it was true. We had no idea who we're dealing with or if this person is violent. We need a good careful plan. I saw Shaggy rundown the stairs chasing Scooby over a sandwich that's my cue. I inched over to the steps and tip toed up looked distracted by Scooby or maybe his thoughts.

* * *

This is sooo wrong I tried to free my hands to push him away. I freed my right hand an began to push his face stopped maybe it worked. The man grabbed part of the chain around her ankle and latched it to the neighboring pillar. Ugh why didn't I move fast enough he looked up and smirked. Does he enjoy my misery.

"Are you done now, I want to dance some more."

I batted my eye lashes innocently maybe he'll buy it. He stood up and began to laugh

"Daphne,Daphne,Daphne. I've waited too long for a kiss from you. I'm not finished yet easier so just cooperate and darling you might enjoy it."

Ewww no I won't enjoy it the kiss felt wrong but yet nice. He pushed me back against the wall the concrete felt rough against my back. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Why did he have to be so strong? It was getting really annoying how he could just force me to do what he wishes. He put a hand on my waist and grabbed my right hand. We then started moving back and forth to the music he actually bought that I wanted to dance. I played along and danced with him he smiled his brown hair was sticking out still. We twhrilled around the dance floor I looked we were alone. I looked he was smiling at me I smiled back hoping he'll keep buying my act.

"See now it isn't that bad now is it.?"

Yes it is that bad. "Actually its not soo… he bent his head down and started kissing me again. I began to hit him with my free hand and didn't react at all I stomped on his foot nothing. His lips were still there not moving they did they try to open my mouth. I won't let him get that far.I can't do that its bad enough I feel im cheating on Fred.I tried to stop standing I fell on the wooden floor he fell too. He looked up there was a look of shock on his face.

"You really live up to your nick name don't you.?"

Ugh really can't you just move your face. It was bad enough he was still kissing me let alone on top of me. He wouldn't stop more of his wig was coming off and part of his mask now. I have to distract him I started kissing him didn't see it coming I kissed harder and slowly pushed him up off of me. I opened my eye to look for a course it had to be in his back pocket. I began to reach for it when his eyes shot open . He stood up and grabbed me then went bridal style. I stopped kissing him

"What are you doing?"

He walked toward the pillar and undid the chain around my ankle. I can run now if I could only get up . He pulled me closer to his chest it was very warm I could feel his strong muscles . I looked up he kept looking straight he was determined I tried to roll out. He stopped and looked down on me "Where are you taking me ?"

He bent down and kissed my forehead "I have a surprise for you darling in the next room."

Surprise uh-oh I shouldn't have acted along after all." But I don't like surprises."

I started pouting he looked down "Well tough love sweetie you won't find out till I take you there."

We kept walking a secret hallway appeared there was a door at the end of it. It looked normal expect there was a big red heart on the door my eyes widened in fear. I felt a tear begin to roll down my face Freddie help me!

* * *

**So there was some interesting drama happening in this chapter.**

**Who is the mystery man and what is his plan?**

**What about Velma and Daphne?**

**Please R and R**

**~Daisy**


	8. Chapter 8

I finally had time to update yay! Sorry for the long wait been busy with university and relationship drama. I wasn't really myself but im back and wrote a whole bunch of chapters not fot this but my other stories as well. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 8

I laid there on my bed with pen in hand. I needed a plan anything to save Daphne from this man. He was so sneaky how would he know Daphne was going to the party. Well it was banquet acknowledging us so naturally everyone knew about was always a downside of being world known everyone tries to get into your business and know everything. One day when Daphne and I get married we'll have a small fancy wedding only our closest friends and family would come. We'd have an awesome honey moon just us no cameras well paparazzi people. The cameras haven't been too bad lately with not having any big mysteries the past sat up in his bed what if they got a picture of the man he must've been at the party.

He might not have been there either he wasn't laid back down resting his head on his pillow with the notebook and pen near by he began to write. The plan didn't look good so he tore it out and tossed it in the trash plan had to be perfect there is no room for mistakes Daphne's life could be on the line. This thought made me freeze he wouldn't would he? No he couldn't anyone hurting his precious Daphne was unthinkable they'd have to pay. I put the notebook down on my knight stand right next to a picture of me and Daphne at the beach. She looks so cute in her purple bikini with her sparkling eyes. She was holding a surfboard in one hand the other was behind my back.

My one hand is on her shoulder the other her waist so I could hold both look so happy smiling together there's not a worry on our minds. Hopefully tomorrow this nightmare will end Daphne will be safe in my arms out of harms way. I wonder if has anything to do with this. Even if he does maybe he'll give me a discount on some jewelery. I started smiling that'd be different we don't normally ask for anything in return. Maybe I wont have to seems to be nice but a little weird according to Velma. Yet she also wrote that Patrick showed up, was he even helpful. I thought about the notes I've been so worried about Daphne I forgot about the other myserty. I think I just need a good night's sleep. I got up and went to turn off my light when I saw a red envelope by my door. That's strange it was blank there wasn't any writing on it in the front or back.

Something about this scared me velma, shaggy or Scooby wouldn't do this. I looked around my heart started to beat faster my palms were getting sweaty. Its just a letter why am I so scared maybe because its late at night. I took the letter and put it in my desk. I need sleep that's all its just a dumb letter.I turned out the light and crawled back into bed but I have a sinking feeling like im being watched. Beep Beep Beep the alarm clock startled me as I got up "Daphne don't do it!" I yelled her name I was having the weirdest dream.

_**I was locked up in a cage hanging above a dark hole which didn't seem to end. There was a TV right across from me I couldn't see Velma, Shaggy or even Scooby. I was trapped the only thing I could see was Daphne and she was crying in a room. She was calling my name tears were all over her makeup was running,her eyes were bright red from crying so hard. Her hands were shaking clutching an envelope it had her name on it. I was calling back and yelling im here Daph its going to be okay. She couldn't hear me then her door opened. A man walked in he was wearing a mask his brown hair was sticking out he said in a deep voice "Are you ready my dear it is time?" Daphne looked up her lip was tremebling and said quietly No. The man wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up. He then turned her around so she was facing him and said in a deep voice "it is time we can't delay them any longer" I could only see the side of her face but the tears were flowing again. I screamed Don't do it Daphne.**_

I was alone in my room the sun was shinning and birds were chripping my heart felt like it was breaking though. I have to save her I got up and walked to my closet. I froze another envelope was there with my name on was just like the one on my desk. I took it off the door and walked over to the other one. I sat down on my bed and picked up the envelope from last night and opened it up. My hands were shaking as I read the first line **"Hello Fred,"**

* * *

I walked down the steps and spotted Scooby in the kitchen with my sandwich. Really Scooby Doo I just left that down there for five minutes. "Scooby"!

I ran over to the kitchen and Scooby looked up and ran out of the room right into the living room. I saw Fred and Velma were talking I think Fred saw us run can't stand it when we run around the 's always afraid we'll break something and that only happened pen time Scooby stopped and in one big gulp swallowed the rest of my sandwich what a ham. I looked over an Velma was still staring out the window she was alone. I really want to talk about that kiss, but I don't think this is the right time. Then Fred slowly walked upstairs I guess to his bed room its been a long day for all of us. I walked over towards Velma my hands were shaking. "Velma?" She jumped and then turned around she must've been thinking really hard.

I also saw there were tear stains and her eyes were all puffy. She must have been crying earilier but she had a look on her face. She had an idea. "Oh Shaggy you scared me" I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder it was still shaking "Like are you okay?"

A small smile formed on her lips "I'm okay I also think I know were Daphne how to access the area."

Gosh she's so smart and adorable. "Can I help?"

"Sure but not yet I need to read some more letters."

She took my hand off and ran into her room. At least she said I could help. I walked over to my room and walked towards my bed. I collapsed on it and began to look at the ceiling. What have I done I'm so stupid she loves Patrick I ruined everything.

* * *

I got to the window at the end of the hallway. I watched the birds fly by they were so free. I put my hand to my lips were not so long ago Shaggy's lips were there and before that Patrick's. My mind is screaming at me yelling I'm cheating on Patrick. My heart is saying the kiss felt so right and was long over due. I now have to choose between two of my best friends. In the end one is going to get hurt. I don't like hurting people even if they do deserve it but these are my friends. I felt a tear slide down my cheek I can crack mysteries so easily but the one I'm in is another story.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs I wiped away my tears. I closed my eyes hoping to hide the redness. Suddenly I heard my name "Velma?"

It was Shaggy but I was so out of it, I jumped.

"Oh Shaggy you scared me."

He was shaking and playing with his hands he never does this unless he is really nervous about something. Oh no I can't talk with him about the kiss yet I'm not ready. He put his hand on my shoulder it was warm. Shaggy was always warm and a great hugger I smiled at the thought.

"Like are you okay?"

"I'm okay I also think I know where Daphne is and how to access the area."

A big smile formed on his face "Can I help?"

I need all the help I could get it but what if he wants to talk about the kiss. I need to start off alone I can't take that talk now.

"Sure but not yet I need to read more letters."

I took his hand off my shoulder and ran into my room. I closed the door silently and walked over to my desk. I pulled open the drawer and grabbed the envelope with some letters. I then went on my laptop and brought up the pictures from are day at the park. The answer had to be in here somewhere. Daphne's running out of time.

* * *

He put me over his back I began to kick my legs and scream somebody has to hear me even mitch at least. He used his free hand to open the door. There was a big bed in it, a dresser it looked pretty much like a bed room. I started kicking harder "Put me down right now!" He chuckled "Now why would I want to let something as precious as you go. I rolled my eyes really how many lines does this guy know or gonna use? He turned around and put a key in the door. I heard a lock click then he walked over to the bed. He dropped me on it. I moved the hair out of my face

"You're crazy." I said while glaring at him. There was no way I was spending the night with this creep.

He laughed "I'm crazy I beg to differ my dear you are the crazy one. I sent you all those letters asking you not to go to that banquet. If you did you'd get the surprise of your life."

I sat up "Why would I listen to a psycho like you anyway. I don't even know you!" He turned around and what I said definitely struck a chord or something. His eyes looked at me they seems hurt.

"It hurts to hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Why? They are soo true I don't know you and you are wearing a mask. Insecure much?"

If I wasn't as sweet maybe he'll let me go. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up. He shoved me against the wall putting all his weight on top of me.

"Daph I know you almost better then anyone and you saying those words doesn't sound like you at all."

He put his head on my shoulder he seemed so sad which was strange because I thought all he wanted to do was hurt me. He lifted his head up and looked back at me

"I know all the fame hasn't gotten to your head where is the sweet caring Daphne I know so well. I know she's in there I felt her when we kissed."

What the heck is he talking about I felt only anger towards this person and I went along the one time hoping he'd let me go. My voice dropped to a whisper

"I don't know what you're talking about. Fame has never changed me just invaded my life."

It was true I had no privacy any more nothing was secret but these letters. The letters from my mysterious captor.

"Which is why I wanted to take you way from it protect your sanity. The best way was to kidnap you. I knew you would come to the banquet anyway besides aren't you tired of being a miss."

Oh no I forgot what the last sentence said but remembered so clear in my head now. **If** **you do not listen to me you'll be taken away from this worls and be in mine. A perfect world with the perfect bride. **

"You do remember now, don't you? well at least the last letter"

he sighed. He backed away but wrapped his arms around my waist pulling him closer to him. His free hand grabbed ny chin and pulled it gently to his. He smirked and said "I'm going to give you what you always wanted."

Before I could ask what it was his lips crashed on to mine I could feel them smirking. His mask was coming off more brown hair it was short I reached for the tip of the mask. I didn't hesitate I ripped it off his face while he was distracted suddenly his lips froze.

* * *

Wow alot of thinking in this chapter. Anyway this story is almost done there are only two chapters left before we find out about both mysteries.

Please Review :) I want to hear what you think of this story. Also if you have any theories who the masked man or who robbed the jewelry store.

If you thought this was a little boring wait for the next two. They're going to be filled with surprises.

~Daisy


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! I'm back sorry it took so long to update this story so without much further ado.

* * *

Chapter 9

_Hello Fred,_

_By now you must have realized your precious Daphne is missing, you don't hear her voice , maybe only in your mind you can. You're probably sitting on your bed, reading my wonderful letter and I desire to see the priceless look on your face. I know you're mad you couldn't prevent this from happening, but that's okay you will soon learn the truth very soon. The fact that she will never be yours, and will forever be mine may be a little hard for you to accept. I'm sure you'll move on MAYBE one day I'll let Daphne visit you. This is of course, if she ever chooses to again after what I have planned for her._

_Take care Fred_

My heart is literally pounding out of my chest,my fists are shaking with anger. Who does this guy think he is, first taking Daphne now threatening me!What makes him think she'd choose this creep over him! When I see him I'm going to punch his face. He can't do this to me and keep Daphne. I need to punch something, I saw my pillow and began to hit it. I need to get some of this anger out, before I explode or freak out at someone.I can see the headlines now Fred Jones goes on rampage in local park. Beads of sweat were sliding down my face, he can't have Daphne that's not the way it's supposed to be.

I stopped punching the pillow and walked into the bathroom. I went to the sink and splashed cold water on my face it felt good against my irritated skin. I looked up in the mirror my face was losing the reddish tint and was beginning to look normal again. I can't delay it any longer tonight will be the night. I'll break into the lair at the park and bring Daphne back home. I went down stairs to tell Velma the plan she was sitting on the kitchen table with a drawing of 's security plans. This clown is going to have to wait Daphne is much more important.

"Velma" She looked up, when I called her name. Her eyes had dark circles under them, it looked like she didn't get any sleep last night either.

"Morning Fred" she said with a big yawn.

"Velma, I want to forget about today and focus on getting Daphne free from that lair, I think the entrance is by that tree in the park."

I sat down and moved the plans out of her way, so I'd have her full attention. "Velma I want to make a plan right now even if it takes all day. We need to break in tonight."I banged my fist on the table, not sure why I did but it happened. Velma looked up then finally spoke "You're right Fred, Okay let's start"Yes! Hang on Daph we're coming! Velma got up and brought over two mugs full of coffee.

Later that night

The sun was setting over the hills at the park. The water in the fountain appeared to be sparkling because the sun's rays were hitting it just right. I scratched my head as I sat on the bench this would be really romantic too bad Daphne isn't here with loves to watch sunsets.

"Hey Fred." I turned around and saw Lindsay walking up the hill she was wearing a purple sun dress. She sat down on the bench next to me.

"Hey Lindsay." "Fred do you come here a lot? I always see you at the park now and at this bench." She said pointing to the one we were both sitting on. She began to scoot a little closer, so close her arm was brushing up against mine. I noticed a few blond hairs peeking out of her red hair.

"No Lindsay, I just come here to think. It's nice and quiet here very peaceful too." Was she wearing a wig? I looked closer and saw more blond hair. She must be I scooted a bit away towards the end of the bench.

She came closer "I think you need something Fred, she said" I turned to face her and raised my left eyebrow.

"And what do you think I nee…"Next thing I knew she began to crush her lips against mine furiously. I froze for a this is awkward, then pushed her off of me. She looked at me and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"What the heck are you doing?" She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt "I want you Fred Jones, I'd be perfect for you too." she got up and winked at him then walked away. I walked over to where she was standing and saw a piece of fabric. It was from Daphne's dress the one she wore to the banquet. My heart began to beat faster, hold on Daph we're coming.

I walked down the hill towards the tree. 9:15pm perfect time. I touched the knot that I saw the guy use earlier. I heard a cranking noise as the bark opened up. I got into the tree and saw a narrow passage,that was very dimly lit. I started to tip toe down the path trying to avoid all the rocks. It's hard to see anything down this path.I don't see any cameras but yet again you can't be too sure. There was a door at the end of the hall. I finally made it over to the door. My hair was dripping with sweat it was so hot down 's strange because you would think it'd be nice and cool among the tree roots. I haven't been this scared and anxious in forever. I spotted a big metal door at the end of the fingers were shaking as I grabbed the door handle. I began to push the door slowly forward till it opened the door. I was in some type of banquet room there was food everywhere and the place was decorated were candles on the table and big tapestries on the walls. I saw Scooby and Shaggy sitting at the table eating chicken legs.

"Really guys?" Shaggy looked up with a mouth full of food "Like sorry dude you know how we get"

I shook my head and kept walking in the massive ball room. I saw a chair with chains, I wonder if this is where he put her when they would dine. The idea of her dinning with that monster sickens me. I kept walking by and saw a door open. I looked around and walked inside it was a bed room. Daphne's dress, the one she wore to the banquet was lying on the floor. It looked like a bed room there was a closet full of dresses and on the night stand a pile of letters. They looked similar to the ones I got earlier were all in the same style of writing and penmanship. Daphne's here but where in the world is she. "Not here."

I heard a deep voice that sent chills down my spine. I turned around there was a man standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" I said narrowing my eyes at him this creep was going to pay if he hurt her. He sighed "Oh Freddie, when are you ever going to listen" he said moving his head back and forth. "Where is she ?"I said with a sort of growl in my voice.

He chuckled "She's safe and getting ready for our big day." I started approaching him cautiously "What big day?" He just laughed "You'll see" He turned around and slammed the door. I heard a the lock click."You'll see." I ran over and began to pound on the door hoping Shaggy heard him or maybe Velma. I heard a noise coming from the mirror. It was a screen. I went over to the bed it was a live feed. Daphne was sitting in a room looking around she looked scared. "I'm right here Daph. Don't cry." I put my hand up to the mirror she seemed so far away.

* * *

Shaggy's POV

I stared at the ceiling how can I make this up to Velma. I like her so much but, I have a sinking feeling I'm hurting her right now. It was all because of that kiss now she doesn't know what to do. What if she chooses Patrick over me. I can't let our friendship die no matter what. Even if we were only meant to be friends. Those letters must be the clue to where Daphne is. I rolled over on my side and saw a picture of Velma and I in high school. We're making silly faces it's one of my favorites of just us. I got up and headed downstairs she was packing a bag. She stopped and looked at me her eyes were red. "Shaggy, we need to talk."

Later that night

"Well Scoob this is the tree Fred said was the entrance." I pushed the knot to open the bark. We walked inside the tree and saw red lasers everywhere. The entrance was really bright and sort of blinding since it was reflecting off the metal tile. Uh-oh an alarm system. "Don't worry Shaggy I can turn it off easily." Velma said as she got out some tools. In a few minutes it was okay.

We walked to the end of the hall. It looked like a banquet room. Velma closed the door. There was food and flowers everywhere we looked like it was party time. "Rood!" Scooby ran to the buffet table and grabbed a bunch of chicken legs. "Like Hey save some for me." I took some out of his grasp and began to munch on them they were really good. I turned around and Velma was gone.

Fred appeared but started saying something about the food. I kinda ignored him and went out to search for Velma. I opened another door there was a lab there. "Velma?" I was scared but I had to find her.I kept whispering her name hoping she'd hear me by some chance. I walked around till I found a room full of cameras. Like wow they had cameras everywhere in the tree.I thought that bird nest looked funny. I saw on the camera Fred was in a room and some masked dude was talking to him. Fred looked mad his face was red. The guy left now Fred was staring at a mirror. Another video popped up I could see Daphne sitting on a bed her eyes were all red. She was alone in a bed room, I couldn't hear anything the camera must be muted. Velma was in a hallway sneaking around, she seemed to be close to she'll be able to open the door for him. Scooby is still eating, he better save me some. I scratched my beard it needs to be trimmed. It has to look decent on for my date this week. I grabbed the chair and pulled up to the screens. Step one monitor the cameras. This place was a maze there are all these different entrances and tricks to the rooms.

* * *

Velma's POV

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I have never felt so confused before. I feel like, I can't focus on anything or think straight. I rolled to my side and pulled my orange blanket up close it smelled like Patrick. We went to a bonfire a few nights ago and I brought it with me. On my desk there is a picture of Shaggy and I making goofy faces. It happens to be one of my favorite pictures. My heart is beating so fast, my head is screaming choose Patrick. Shaggy had a chance, he had years to make a move. What would Daphne do ?A small smile formed on my face, when I thought of her sitting here giving me advice. I know she would help me make a decision. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and saw a text from Patrick. He always sent me good morning texts,which is a nice way to start my day. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. I could hear Shaggy snoring in the hallway at least he got a good night's sleep. I walked into the kitchen and saw my notes about 's case laid out on the table. This guy has a pretty intense security how it was off for only one night is beyond me. I heard Fred called my name from across the table.I looked up and he looked awful, looks like nobody got sleep in this house except for Shaggy.

"Morning Fred" I said with a big yawn. "Velma, I want to forget about today and focus on getting Daphne free from that lair, I think the entrance is by that tree in the park." He sat down and moved the plans out of her way. Sheesh Fred what do you think I was doing reading the paper. "Velma I want to make a plan right now even if it takes all day. We need to break in tonight."He banged his fist on the made me jump a bit. "You're right Fred, Okay let's start". I'm going to need a lot of coffee after last night. I got up and brought over two mugs full of coffee.

That night  
I sat by the pond making sure Fred and Shaggy got in are there so many couples here at this park. I crossed my arms across my chest I don't want to see any remind me to much of Shaggy and Patrick. She sighed I mean Shaggy always had a chance he had years to say something. I've only known Patrick for a few months and yet he has made me feel like I'm on cloud 9. Yet again after Shaggy and I had that talk this morning. I'm more confused then ever he looked sad just to see me go an dget this is not Velma drama time it's rescue Daphen time. Velma squinted it looked like Fred was kissing the Dpahne clone. I must be imagining got out her copy of **_and then there were none by_ Agatha **Christe to help pass the time.

She saw Shaggy and Scooby get to the tree but they were having sighed while putting her book away and walked up the hill. They set off the alarm system great. I dug into my bag and pulled out some tools/ "Don't worry Shaggy I can turn it off easily." We walked all the way down the hall and ended at a metal door. We opened it and entered a huge banquet room it was gorgeous. I shook my head at the fantasy of dinning here I need to find Daphne and that control room. I kept walking and saw a door slightly open.

I went over an pushed it room was all dark but cold so very this is the control room and it's so cold because of all the metal. I took out my flashlight and saw instead of a control room.I found a laboratory there were test tubes everywhere. Okay this is strange she walked around and saw a big machine. She walked over and saw a file out on the table. It was all about Dpahne her mannerisms,style, what would Daphene to questions, and pictures of her.

This guy was creepy but why would he have all of this about some of the things about Coolsville high. I felt sweat starting to bead on my face and had the sinking feeling that we may know this kidnapper very well after all. Suddenly the lights turned on and a big guess e's a guard was in there.I started to run but he caught up to me. He kinda tackled me "Get off of me!"I screamed he grunted as I kicked him. "I can't he said not till everything is right with the master". "Screw your creepy master, get off!" "Shaagy,Fred,Dpahne,Scooby, somebody help me!" The guard was on top of me now. "I can't let you go, you'll ruin everything."He started to tightened his grip on me while rolling us towards the wall. "No, I won't you kidnapped my friend.'He rolled us into the wall and I slammed my head into I bleeding I couldn't tell my head was pounding though. The guard's grip loosened he helped me get up and sat me down in a chair. Great now I'm gonna get captured. He then gave me a piece of chocolate. He's giving me mouth dropped open but I studied his was softer,his eyes not as almost seems sad and said "I'm sorry Miss but I only did it to protect my girlfriend.I didn't mean to hurt you just contain you. I sat there in shock what? He was laughing at my face it must've looked funny. He stuck out his hand "I'm Mitch".

* * *

Daphne's POV

His lips froze he pushed me across the room. His hand was covering his face it seemed so familiar why did it seem so. I needed another look at his face. I stood up and walked over to him "But if I am to be your wife when will I see your face?" I said frowning hoping he'd buy my turned around still with his hand over his face. "Well my dear you will see my face after the wedding". I rose my hands up in the air "Seriously? I'm supposed to marry you without even seeing your face before hand."

I brough my arms down and crossed them across my chest. He was chuckling and took his free hand and titled my chin up "All in good time love". I put on my best puppy dog face "But when will that be?" His brow furrowed and he dropped my chin. He turned his back to me and sighed"In time love".

I walked over to him and carefully put my hand on his shoulder. It felt really tense and strong "Don't people go out on dates before you know they get married". He turned around and looked at me my eyes were locked with 's driving me mad how comfortable I am around him. He just started chuckling "We did that already sweetheart."

I let go of his shoulder and backed away "Kidnapping me does not count as a date in anyone's book".

I crossed my arms over my chest I swear if he comes near me I'll hurt him. He turned around shaking his finger at me "Now now no need to get upset." I walked up to him "No need to get upset" I said poking his chest"Who send letters to convince someone not to go to a reception? Who threatens them with marriage and necklace that could compel me?" I pushed his chest he made a grunting nosie.

I know I should stop but this guy made me so mad. I wasn't going to be a part of his game anymore."What the heck do you have to gain by doing all of this, huh?"He just stood there in silence studying my face. I must've pushed a button or what felt like forever he spoke "I have my reasons"he said very calmly. That's it nothing special? "And what are your reasons buddy?" I said tapping my foot not letting him leave my sight.

For a second his eyes softened but went right back the hard almost stone like. He walked over towards me rather quickly "You will never address me informal like that ever again do you understand?" his voice was dark and not the smooth tone like normal. I just gulped and looked at him before opening my mouth to speak. I began to move sideways toward the door it's my one way ticket out.

He was matching movements backing me slowly against the wall just out of reach of the door his phone began to ring "Hello ," he said I tried to sneak away but he grabbed my wrist. I struggled to get free I kicked and bit him once just winced while still talking "Alright thank you for the heads up" He closed his phone and looked down at me "Now really was that quite necessary?" I glared at him "Yes!" I started to squirm again, no luck. "Well if you want to be difficult we can do this the hard way." Hard way my eyes got big,my hands also felt a little sweaty as I felt the fear creep up on my face. Is he gonna drug me again? Tie me up?Actually compel me? He just smiled and gave my lips a quick peck. I looked back at him confused and he just smiled. This is kinda creepy. "I'm sorry about this love? Sorry about what I looked down and saw his hands grasp my everything was getting dark I was fighting to stay was useless I felt my eyelids getting heavy and started drifting into an unconscious state.

* * *

**And cliffhanger. Believe it or not I'm just about wrapped up with this story. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and comments on this story. I also liked hearing everyone's different theories. Thank you for sticking with me through the story I plan to finish it within the next week! **  
**Please R and R**  
**Daisy**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone,

First off I feel like Chapter 9 was a little rushed and squished. I might rewrite that chapter in the near future. Second Thank you for reviewing and all of you input. I really appreciate them all.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Fred's POV**

This was killing me right now, I could see Daphne as clear as day trapped in a room. Her eyes were wide with fear and body seemed to be shaking from it.I banged on the glass screen hoping, she'd look up and see my face. If she saw it those tears would stop falling. I looked at the door it was now or never. This guy had big plans for Daphne and I have a bad feeling about them.

I looked around the room, okay I need something to open the door and defend myself. I walked over and grabbed some belts, perfume, makeup (Daph always finds ways to make it work, so can I, and pens. While grabbing the pens I saw some letters sticking out. They had _his_ handwriting on them. They were all addressed Daphne too in the same red ink.

I clenched my fist; he was done messing with her. I walked over to the door and opened it. There was a big guard in front of it. He had short brown hair and I swear the guy could eat me. I gulped and looked at the guy "Hey um I really got to go to the bathroom. I also don't see any toilets in here."I then whispered "It's kind of an emergency I had a lot of soda today."

The guy just grunted and grabbed my arm. "Yea, there's one a few doors down." I smiled "Great! Could you show me which door?" he sighed "I'm going to take you there" He started pulling me out of the room.

The banquet hall was empty except a few people were running around decorating it. Where is the rest of the gang I thought. We got to the men's room "Thanks! Hopefully I won't be too long."

I walked into the bathroom. I have five minutes at the most to to self don't say I won't be too long again it makes me look suspicious. I looked up at the ceiling tiles and spotted a vent. I went into a stall and stood on top of a toilet seat. I started to push against the tile till it budged. I moved the tile and lifted myself up into the ceiling.

Another note to self I need to work out more or have less dessert. Fred started to army crawl through the ducts looking for any signs of his friends. Every vent he passed he took a peek. Using his cellphone as a light to guide his way. He passed a laboratory, the banquet, the room where he was held prisoner in, some hallway, and two bedrooms.

He sighed they weren't anywhere. Then when he turned the corner he heard voices. That big guard was talking to another guard" That Fred Jones escaped boss won't be happy." "Mitch just patted his shoulder "Don't worry the boss is too occupied with the wedding and has her hidden well. Some place where she could get ready in peace. "

The other guard sighed "Good I'm just going to stand out her old room. Let me know when we're supposed to get ready". I felt my heart sinking into my chest. A wedding, A WEDDING! He was going to marry her but Daphne would never agree. Unless there was a certain condtion.I bit my tongue trying to not make any noise and get caught. Daphne was going to get married to some creep. That's not how it's meant to be. I quickened my pace I'm running out of time. I was so distracted I didn't see the weak duct.

I heard a crunch and felt the floor give under neath me. I stated to fall and closed my eyes bracing for a rough impact. Instead I landed on something soft.

* * *

**Shaggy's POV**

Like Zoinks these cameras are making my head hurt. Now I know what the poor mouse feels like when he's looking for his cheese. I heard somebody come up behind. Gahh Scoob you scared me. "Rorry Raggy" I patted his head "its okay Scoob"

We sat there staring at the cameras looking for anything. Fred appeared being led by a guard to the bathroom. Sorry Fred but I need to help Velma. I also spotted he had belts in his back pocket. Good at least Fred has a plan.

I looked at a lab and saw Velma was there. Some big guy was talking to her. Why are these things sound proof? That guy is laughing at her, poor Velma she's in trouble. Huh Velma's stance relaxed and isn't as tense. What's going on here? "Raggy look"Scooby was pointing to another monitor there was a guy with a mask. He had Daphne in his grasp. She must've been giving him attitude he doesn't look very happy.

He has a dart of some type and just grabbed her neck. Uh oh "This is bad Scoob" I said while scratching my beard and watched two guys take her away. They put her in some room and are now guarding the outside of it. I went back to the camera that was on Velma. She was sitting there talking to the guy; he looked like he was crying okay. I took note of the room.

I got up to leave but noticed Daphne was now looking scared in a different room. But that can't be she's unconscious in the other room which is guarded. There are two Daphnes?! Scooby just shrugged "Like come on Scoob we have no time to lose."

I got up and ran toward the door. Of course when I open it there's a big scary guy there. I just looked at Scoob and it seemed we had the same idea. I did what all cowards ! We ran out the door and back into the banquet hall. Another guard spotted us and joined in the chase. We ran in an open door and saw a long ran down the hall not looking back at who could be following us. Maybe this was the hall Velma was in. We ran up to a door and closed room was dark but we saw a light peeking through. We got closer to the light and saw a bed was purple and looked kinda like Daphne's at head quarters.

I saw a red head sitting on the bed sniffling. This has to be Daphne. "On the count of three Scoob"I whisphered. "One,two,three" We jumped on top of Daphne to give her a knocked her off the bed by accident."

Sorry Daph you know how Scoob gets" Daphne just stared at us with big eyes wet from crying. She stood up and shoved us into the looked the closet. Like what was going on,I was just about to bang when a piece of paper came from her side. I bent down to pick it up.I unfolded the paper and just looked at Scoob. "Scooby " I whispered "Rea" . "Thing are about to get like a whole lot weirder now."

* * *

**Velma's POV**

I stared at Mith's hand debating whether to shake it or somebody come up a lie like that your girlfriend is being held hostage. I don't have anything else to go I shake his hand nervously, he has a strong let go and walked across to the other side of the room. I began to nibble on the chocolate he gave didn't seem to be poisonous.

"So what's with the lab?" Mitch turned around and sighed. "Well the Master wants to use it for research." I started choking on the chocolate. "What research? Why would someone research Daphne?" He shook his head sadly "That's the thing he wanted to make sure she was still the same girl he remembered." So Daphne knew this person at one point in her life?

This actually makes sense why she was she know what he was capable of and that's why she left hints? This also explains why she seemed worried about going to the banquet.I made a note of that and got up off the chair and walked around. I went over and poked his shoulder "Um is there anyway you could help me find Daphne?" crosses fingers. "No, that would be going against orders." I frowned "Is there any way you could help me find my friends?"

He sighed "That too would be against orders." I sighed "Last question" He raised his eye brow at me. "Is there a camera room where I could watch my friends and make sure they're okay?" I said with pleading eyes hoping that this would work. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it rather quickly. He then made a gulping noise "Yes, But I don't know if "He stopped and looked around before continuing "I could take you there with out being seen."

My smile faded "You could always take me there as a prisoner." Where did that idea come from? "Well"he said while scratching his chin "That could work" I smiled "Great!" Mitch grabbed my arm "It's just an act but if I hurt you let me know" he led me out the room into the big banquet hall. I saw they were decorating the room with flowers "For the reception"he whispered in my ear.

Reception? What reception?He must've saw my confused face "The Master and are to be married" I stopped in shock as he grabbed my arm and led me into a control room. I was biting my tongue to not freak out.I have to warn Fred and Shaggy.I have to help control room had all these different screens in them. I saw a paw print on the one.

Scooby must've been here I sat down on the chair in front of the one monitor "Yes, the Master has it all planned." I looked at the screen and saw Daphne sleeping on a bed in the one room. I couldn't find Fred or Shaggy. "What can we do?" He just laughed "I must follow orders to protect my sweetheart. You on the other hand must not be seen." I put my hand on my hips "Why not my friends need me!"

He just looked at me with sad eyes "Because you'll be safe this way if the Master knew you were here." He looked down at his shoes "He'd use to hurt your friend." I went over and patted his shoulder for a big tough guy he really was a teddy bear. "Okay I'll just stay here then" I forced a smile to hide the reality that it was hopeless to do anything now. I looked at the screen and for a second I thought Shaggy ran across Mitch's watch went off "Okay I'll be on the look out" He got up and walked over to the monitors. "Your friends have been spotted" Uh oh "What do we do?" He sat me down on the chair "You do nothing but stay here and out of sight." I opened my mouth to speak "But" He put his finger to my lips "No buts you'll thank me for this later."

* * *

**The Master's POV**

If I have to keep drugging her she'll hate me forever. I sighed and looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms. She looked do peaceful while sleeping. I brushed some her red hair away from her face. I adjusted her so I could carry her bridal style.I chuckled doesn't hurt to practice. I walked down the hall and put her in a special room was purple and filled with everything she needs to get ready for her special day. Tomorrow at noon would be here before he knew it. He laid her in the bed and tucked the covers around her. He put a light kiss on her forehead and whispered" Good night Daphne." I closed the door and turned to the guards "No one except for me is allowed in there."They nodded their heads and took their positions. A few minutes later my watch started beeping and one of my henchmen appeared on it. "Sir we have a problem" I groaned "What?" I glared at my watch,must something always go wrong."Fred Jones and Shaggy have escaped" I stopped and slammed my fist into the wall. "Well go find them!" I said with a vemon tone, Fred was always ruining everything. "Sir we spotted Shaggy and he's being chased but no sign of Jones." I growled "Well find him then!" I turned off my watch and walked into my room. I slammed my door shut the sound echoed through out the hall.

* * *

Since Daphne was out of it I figured we could look into this so called Master's mind.I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment in A Night to Remember. Please Review!

~Daisy


End file.
